A Lesson For Hikaru
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: When Hikaru's rude to a teacher, Kaoru tries to take the blame for him. But Hikaru won't let his younger twin take the punishment he rightfully earned. Taking responsibility, Hikaru learns a painful lesson from the principal on respecting your elders


~~~OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB FAN FIC~~~

"Hikaru, hurry up!" Kaoru called, running down the hallway after his brother. They're echoing footsteps could be heard through the hallways of Ouran Academy. They rounded the corner and headed down the stairs, still laughing as they went.

"I'm ahead, you hurry up!" Hikaru called back to his twin. They jumped down the staircase and rounded another corner, running full speed. Little did they know that right around that corner, a professor was exiting his study with his arms full of books. Hikaru ran right into the man, sending them both sprawling on the floor.

"Are you okay!" Kaoru exclaimed, kneeling to help pick up and check on his twins well being. The other twin, however, just lept to his feet.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Hikaru said rudely and ran off down the hall way, cackling like an idiot. He didn't notice that Kaoru wasn't behind him.

Kaoru finished picking up the professor's books, and helped the man to his feet. The older gentleman was disgruntled as he took the books from Kaoru's hands. Kaoru turned to leave, but the teacher grabbed his arm and pulled him in close.

"What is that boy's name! I am going to report him!" the man growled, which startled Kaoru. If the man meant to report Hikaru, then his brother would be in a lot of trouble with the principal. Kaoru didn't want that to happen, he worried about his brother being hurt. But Kaoru didn't want to be punished either. He thought back to how Hikaru had said he was a cry baby before. He wanted to prove that he wasn't. Also, it had been his fault that they'd been running so fast in the first place.

The teen took a shaky breath before saying, "His name is- K-Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin, first year." He reported his own name. He would take the punishment for his brother. The plan would work, since they were identical.

"Let Kaoru know that he will be seeing the principal very soon," the professor threatened, then let go of Kaoru and walked down the hall. As soon as Kaoru was sure that the teacher was gone, he took off running after his brother. "Hikaru! Wait up!"

A sudden ring of the telephone startled through the silent class room. "Kaoru, your presence is requested in the principal's office," the teacher said, making Kaoru's heart leap out of his chest.

"OOoooooh!" the class echoed, exchanging giggles.

"Y-yes sir," he spoke quietly, standing up from his desk. Hikaru and Haruhi looked at him confused.

"What's going on, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru's hands were shaking.

"I was very rude to a teacher yesterday, and he turned me in," Kaoru said, pointedly looking at his brother. Hikaru's mouth fell open and he hurredly followed his brother out of the classroom.

"Hikaru! You do not have permission to leave!" the teacher demanded, and both twins turned in sync.

"Which one of us..." Kaoru said.

"Is Hikaru?" Hikaru finished. The teacher couldn't answer, so both of them just walked out without further words.

"Kaoru, what is going on?" Hikaru demanded in the hallway.

"The teacher wanted to know your name. I didn't want you to get in trouble, so I gave him mine," Kaoru said, his voice wavering with nervousness.

"Idiot! You know what's going to happen!" Hikaru said, and then embraced his brother. "I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"That was what I was thinking, how it would be painful for me for anyone to punish you, Hikaru,"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped. He felt so touched by what his brother did, but he couldn't allow him to go through with it. "No. I was rude to the teacher, and I didn't help him the way you did. I deserve to be punished," Hikaru said, determinedly and letting go of his brother.

"But Hikaru," Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled bravely.

"It will be fine, Kaoru," Hikaru said, then turned and walked towards the principal's office with shaking knees.

"Oh, Hikaru!" Hunni cried back in Music Room #3.

"Yea," Mori agreed, patting his little friend on the back.

"This is inhuman! This is unjust!" Tamaki complained dramatically, pacing around the couch. The Host Club wasn't in session at the moment, since they didn't want to have to explain Kaoru(who was actually Hikaru)'s absense.

"Honestly, he deserves it... being that rude to a teacher. It is unfortunate, but at least he is taking responsibility for his actions." Kyoya noted, still scribbling on a clip board.

"I don't see what the fuss is about, I mean it's just detention," Haruhi shrugged. Tamaki suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my silly, naive girl!" Tamaki said, pinching her cheeks.

"What?"

"It isn't just detention," Kaoru said, looking up from the lines that he (as Hikaru) was writing for walking out of class. The host club explained just exactly what was going on.

"You must really be an honor student if you haven't gotten in trouble by now," Kyoya shrugged.

"It was really brave, what you did, Kaoru," Haruhi said, with a new found respect for her red headed friend.

"It was partially my fault anyways," Kaoru shrugged.

"Our goal is to make you into a sophisticated member of society, do you agree?"

"Yes sir," Hikaru said, glaring down at the ground. He was sick of this guy's speach, couldn't he just get it over with already? But no, he was purposefully making Hikaru wait, let him get more nervous.

"Of late you have not been behaving properly, have you Kaoru?" the principle asked, leaning on his big oak desk. The surface was cleared off, which unnerved Hikaru. It was even worse when the old man reached back behind his desk and into a drawer.

"No sir, I haven't," Hikaru said, hating every word. If they knew about every prank he and his brother had pulled, the twins would never be able to sit down.

"We are going to fix that today. Come now, assume the position," the man said, and Hikaru shakily rose to his feet. He walked over to the desk as the old man pulled out the torture weapon. A long wooden paddle. Hikaru gulped and bent himself over the desk.

"Count them out, Kaoru. We're going to twenty," the man explained

"Y-yes sir," Hikaru said. Twenty!

Hikaru wasn't prepared for the first strike, and he gave a loud yelp as it came down.

SMACK! "Ah! one!" Hikaru was mad at himself and clenched his teeth in effort to keep his yelps inside. He didn't want to give the man any satisfaction. His thoughts were scrambled as the paddle came down for the second time.

Hikaru clenched his teeth and tried to calm his voice. "two." he said, but it still sounded shaky.

SMACK! "three!" SMACK! "ah haa! four!" SMACK! "gah! F-five!" Hikaru bit down on his tongue hard. He was at five. One fourth of the way there.

SMACK! "six!" SMACK! "seven!"

After ten he couldn't hold in the hot tears that rolled down face and hit the desk. He clenched his teeth and his fists in order to contain himself, when all he really wanted was to scream and beg for it to be over.

SMACK! "T-thirteen! Sir!" SMACK!

"What do you want, Kaoru?" the man asked, pausing for a moment. Hikaru had to surpress his rage. What did he want? He wanted this idiot to stop spanking him like a little kid! He wanted to not be there, to be back in the host club! He wanted to cuss this guy out and the stupid teacher who'd turned him(err, Kaoru) in, in the first place.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hikaru said, trying not to let his voice shake, and to keep some dignity- which was hard when you were bent over a desk with a really sore bottom.

"This is no time for apologies, Kaoru. And you should not be apologizing to me anyways," the man said, then without blinking caught the boy completely off guard.

"AAAH Shit! Fifteen!" Hikaru yelled.

"Are you in any situation to be cursing?" the man asked, landing a smack- which seemed harder then the others, on Hikaru's under curves, causing the boy to jump and yelp.

"Sixteen! No sir, sorry sir."

SMACK! "Ah, seventeen!" SMACK! "-hic- eighteen!" Hikaru began hiccuping, which only added to his humiliation. The more he tried to hold them in, the worse it got. Thankfully it was almost over.

SMACK! "Nineteen!" SMACK! "T-twenty!" Hikaru cried as relief washed over him. It was over, it was finally over.

"Kaoru, why were you being punished?" the principle asked, not allowing the boy to stand up.

"I-I was r-rude to that teacher, and I h-had been run-running in the hallway... I wasn't acting like a g-gentleman," Hikaru said, resting his forehead on the cool surface of the desk.

"Very well," the principle said. "You may leave." Hikaru muttered a few obscene words under his breathe as he walked out of the room, but waited until he was out of anyone's sight before rubbing his really sore ass.

He did his best to compose himself- getting his breathing back to normal and drying his eyes, before entering the third music room.

"Hita-chan!" Hunni cried as Hikaru entered. Kaoru was immediately at his side and wrapped his brother in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, burrying his face in his brother's shoulder. This wasn't like the dramatized act they put on for the girls, this was pure brotherly love and concern.

"It's not your fault, Kaoru," Hikaru said, hugging his brother back. They smiled at each other and let go.

"You want some cake, Hita-chan?" Hunni asked sweetly.

Haruhi came up next to Hikaru and smacked him on the ass. He was still really sore, so that hurt a lot. With a yelp, he jumped forward and his hands flew to his butt.

"You've had that coming for a while, Hikaru." she scolded him. "But you took responsablity, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Haruhi," Hikaru said, and he took Kaoru's hand in his.

"CAKE!" Hunni called from across the room, and they all laughed and walked over to eat cake.


End file.
